ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
Thugs-4-Less Leader
Description The Thugs-4-Less Leader is the current boss of the organization known as Thugs-4-Less, a large mercenary company previously based in the Bogon Galaxy with a branch in Polaris. His true identity is not revealed and everyone refers to him as either boss or simply Leader or by his full title. He is a Thug in species, and will display incredible loyalty towards his clients...until one of them pays more bolts, in which case he will betray his former client with no regrets. He is actually the second Thug to carry the mantle of Thugs-4-Less Leader, his predecessor been apprehended by Galactic Authorities. He is one of the primary antagonists of the Ratchet and Clank Lounge - Arc 1: Early Life "Clovis, you just earned yourself a write-up!" - Thug Leader During Ratchet and Clank's compaign on the Bogon Galaxy, the current Thug Leader were in charge of a small branch of the company in the Polaris Galaxy, acting as its Commander under the true CEO. He would often work on small jobs such as bodyguards and bouncers, leaving the big jobs to be run by the Bogon CEO as not to attract the current emperor's attention. It all changed when Ratchet and Clank defeated the former boss on Snivelak, resulting in his arrest from Galactic Authorities and effectively giving this one the mantle of Thugs-4-Less Leader. Essentially, he is the second to carry this title in the history of the brotherhood. After moving the remnants of the organization to Polaris, he begun accepting big time jobs from numorous villains that attempted to overthrow the Galaxy. They were involved in Nefarious take over of the Tombli Outpost on planet Zanifar until the mad doctor could build himself a private army of robots, as well as in the construction of the Nefarious Space Station. Sometime during the events of the Ephemeris crisis, Thugs-4-Less effectively colonized planet Kragg and went on a quest to conquer the Zarkov Sector for themselves, which was abandoned upon claims it was hunted. During their time on the Zarkov Sector, the leader met with the Prog Siblings and struck a deal to offer the brotherhood's services to the Progs. It was at this point his true shot to infamy materialized itself, as he begun working for the Progs as an enforcer, carrying out their plans to bring their race, the Nethers, to this dimention. Through them, he crossed paths with Ratchet and Clank and, upon learning they were the heroes who brought down his predecessor, formed a deep desire to assassinate them to prove himself superior to his former CEO for good. Although the criminals failed, he became infamous in Polaris as being the leader an antagonistic force that was involved in more than two galactic crisis. Soon after, he launched an attack on Pollyx Industries headquarters, planet Terraknos, where he was able to abduct a number of Terraknoids for his organization and form the Thugs-4-Less Science Division, which went on to be a leading force on weapons of mass destruction. R&C Lounge Arc 1: A Game For Power "We put the laughter in slaughter, gentlemen. Hey...that's actually good! Clovis, did you hear that?" "Good one, Boss!" "Shut up, Clovis!" - Thug Leader, coming up with a new promo. During the time Barbara Jarvis begun assembling the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders or PCPL, Thugs-4-Less as approached by a shady client. During the time Vendra and Neftin Prog would be released from Zordoom Prison on acount of being mentally ill, Thugs-4-Less would approach them and demand the money from their contract, to which the Progs would reply they're unable to fullfil. This would make them targets for the organization, effectively becoming the Leader's personal cause for frustration. Soon after, Thugs-4-Less would be spotted in Luminopolis, at the Polaris Holo-Vision Studios where Captain Qwark would be filming the sequel of "My Blaster Runs Hot", named "My Blaster Runs Hot: The Sequel". His Thugs would abduct him, and would then deliver him to Commander Lornock Argos at the Agorian Battleplex to fullfil their contract with him. Personality and Relationships "What do you mean Vendra Prog escaped? You had your gun right up her forhead...What do you mean she's cute!? This isn't Blargian-find-a-match, this is Thugs-4-Less, you knucklehead!" - Thugs Leader complaining to his grunts after failing to contain Vendra Prog. The Thugs Leader will often fake inteligence, only to have his true stupidity revealed. He is not stupid in the traditional sense, but is prone to big misjudjments that inevidably bring his defeat. He is, however, an experienced enforcer. Therefore, he can formulate strategists in the mids of battle and overwhelm his opponents quite easily. He cares about his crew, even though he doesn't admit it, and will go out of his way to provide them with the best working enviroment. He is, however, not lenient when it comes to failure. He will scold his grunts if they fail on their mission and submit penalties for them. He shares his lack of skills in mathematics with his predecessor, to the point he has come to hate that scientific domain. Although he is much calmer than his former CEO, he is prone of shudden bursts of anger and will occasionally hit one of his Thugs on the head with the hilt of his hammer, the target usually being Clovis. Due to repeated use of the performance enhancing drug known as M.E.D. the Terraknoids under his employ have created, it can be assumed the Thug Leader is officially addicted to the drug's use. Relationships "We can work for you, or we can work for the guy that wants to whack ya. It's simple math, gentlemen." - Thug Leader, speaking to one of his soon-to-be clients. Allies Clovis Clovis is one of the Leader's commanders and his most trusted man. He is often seen with his boss, either explaining the situation to him or acting as a way for the Leader to blow of his anger. Nevertheless, he stays loyal to his boss and follows his order unconditionally. Enemies: Neftin and Vendra Prog The Leader has a spite with the Prog siblings, for making a contract with his organization and then paying him the bolts he was promised. They have since earned the brotherhood's retaliation and are targeted hits, personaly tasked by the Leader himself. Ratchet and Clank He shares an antagonistic relationship with the duo. Although he sees them as the sole reason he is now in charge, he views them as the only step to truely succeed his predecessor and wants to defeat them in order to prove himself superior. His plans have been foiled many times by the Lombax and his robotic companion, fueling his hatred even more. Captain Romulus Slag The Thug Leader and the Pirate Captain have a rather antagonistic relationship due to the similarities between the organizations they lead. Although Thugs-4-Less is a mercenary organization, sometime they hijack ships and scout for valuables in order to further fund their missions, which brings him in conflict with the Pirate Captain. This antagonistic relationship is further fueled by the up-coming "Best Villainous Organization" competittion, which both of them want to win. Powers and Abilities "You've had this coming for a long time, knucklehead." - The Leader, preparing to engage Ratchet in combat. Being the Boss of Thugs-4-Less, he has complete authority over the whole organization and its branches, like the Desert Riders. Whenever a client comes up, it is he who represents the brotherhood and he who will decide which client Thugs-4-Less will work for. He is also the manager of Destructopalooza, an unregulated arena on planet Kragg solely run by Thugs. In terms of physical strenght, the Leader makes use of his species' naturally heightened physical attributes to overwhelm his opponents in battle. He makes use of the weapons technology developed by the Terraknoids from Thugs-4-Less Science Division, including numorous weapons, armor and vechicles. His weapons of choice are pair of large hammers with Raritanium blades sticking out of their back side, which when slammed on a surface can release an electromagnetic pulse strong enough to obliderate any metalic surface in the immediate area. The hammers are also part of Grummel Net's Constructo series, so they are able to be constructed into larger variants of themselves, that weight around 2 tons. He also has half a dozen Constructo Bombs strapped around his chest for immediate use in battle. Each represents a different modification the Constructo series provides. Lastly, he makes use of a certain performance enahncing drug called "M.E.D." that was developed by Pollyx Industries. The drug, when used, dramatically increases the user's muscle mass to the point of lifting two 2 ton Constructo Hammers with ease. The drug's use runs either in an hour or after the user has fallen unconscious and subsequent use of the drug can result cardial arrest and the user entering a phase of berserk, rampaging without self control. Trivia * He has a habit of occasionaly adding the word "gentleman" in the end of his sentences, in an attempt to sound more formal. * He is not good with math. He shares that trait with his predecessor. * He is often seen with another Thug refered to as Clovis. Clovis is often the subject of the Leader's anger. * The Leader is a fan of the Agorian Battleplex and Pox News. * He hates "My Blaster Runs Hot" and its sequel and compares it to Agorian Pit Tortures. * Juanita Alvaro, one of the two hosts and anchorwoman of Pox News, is the subject to the Leader's affection. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:J.B. Category:Thugs-4-Less Category:Thugs Category:A.Z. Files